Speech-recognition engines using many conventional speech-recognition algorithms receive a speech utterance, determine phrases of words that are likely based on this speech utterance, and output a most-likely phrase. These algorithms, however, are often not accurate enough to verify that a speech utterance matches an expected phrase, especially when one or more letters or words of the expected phrase are known to the speaker.